survivorosufandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Henson
Jake Henson was the 7th place contestant and third member of the jury from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. He is also a former production crew member for Our Honor Defend and Urban Legends. Jake is best known for being a part of the core alliance of the original Merah tribe with Will Wahl, Max Gentile and Elizabeth Tzagournis. Also known for his strength in mental challenges, Jake found himself in a relatively comfortable position in the pre-merge stage of the game. In addition, post-swap he ended up on the dominant tribe and was never truly in jeopardy of going home. Jake's relationship with Will is one of the more notable ones of the game - although rocky at times, Jake and Will worked very closely together for most of the game. During the sixth tribal council, Jake was able to warn Will of a plan to vote him out and thus provoked Will's idol play to eliminate Calvin Curtin. Despite strong pre-merge gameplay, Jake found himself in the minority of a Kelabu vs. Merah division at the merge on Day 35. In an effort to place himself in the majority in the merge, Jake initiated relationships with players such as Jackson Tinsley and Tyler Allen. Jake began to contemplate the possibility of flipping to the Kelabu side early on, but was never able to truly make the transition from Merah to Kelabu due to his reluctance to turn on Will. This reluctance eventually led to his elimination, as he became the primary target of a plan hatched out by Kelsey McCaffrey alongside Allie Donohue and Vinny Bonta of whom promptly voted him out in a plurality vote in an attempt to alleviate the stress of not knowing where Jake's loyalties truly stood. Jake voted for Muriel to win the game out of respect for her willingness to take action as the "doer" whereas Jackson seemed like more of the "thinker" of the pair. Biography My name is Jake Henson, and I am a 21-year-old business student from Dayton, Ohio. My passion lies in leadership and working with individuals to develop them to their full potential, and this passion led me to begin my work in Residence Life as a Resident Advisor. I am currently working in Raney House in my second year as an RA, and I am loving every second of it. Outside of my job, I also participate in BuckeyeThon as a team captain and I volunteer with Sexual Civility and Empowerment to educate first-year students about consent and safe sex. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Jake Henson '''Major(s): '''Management and Information Systems '''Minor(s): '''Leadership Studies '''Hometown: '''Troy, Ohio '''Birthday: '''June 16th, 1995 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? I'm a second-year Resident Advisor in Raney House, I volunteer with Sexual Civility and Empowerment on campus, and I'm a team captain for BuckeyeThon! What Are Three Words To Describe You? Passionate, Humorous, and Caring. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? I spend too much of my time watching TV (Survivor, of course, but also Bob's Burgers, Jane the Virgin, and Arrested Development to name a few). I also love music and have been playing instruments since I was very little (I was a total band geek in high school)! What Are You Most Passionate About? I'm very passionate about leadership and student development, which is a lot of what I do in my current work as an RA! It's really rewarding being able to watch my residents learn and grow as leaders on campus and in the community, and I would love to continue that work in leadership development in the professional world! What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Apathetic people, sniffling during an exam, and people who are rude to wait staff in restaurants. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? Back in the summer of 2015, my friends and I went to California for a few days, and we wanted to be on TV. We went to a taping of "Let's Make a Deal" and I was picked as a contestant! I lost, but it was a lot of fun! Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I have surprisingly good cursive handwriting for a guy. I was paying attention in 3rd grade English class, I guess! Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? It's really overdone as a resolution, but I want to be in better shape and actually do some sort of physical activity more regularly. If I want to be competitive in challenges, I've gotta be able to keep up with everyone, so at least for that sake I want to make it happen! Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My mom is my best friend and hugest role model in life; she's mentally tough, extremely funny and so hardworking, and if my life could a fraction as put-together as hers is, that would be incredible. What Is Your Dream Job? It’d be crazy to be on Broadway as an actor, like how cool would that be? If not that, maybe as a content creator on YouTube; they get paid to make fools of themselves on the Internet, which sounds really fun! If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Chicago, or possibly somewhere like Madrid or Rio de Janeiro (if only I could put my 5 years of Spanish class to good use)! Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? Some sort of mix between Sophie Clarke (Survivor: South Pacific) and Zeke Smith (Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X). Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I've been a huge fan of Survivor for as long as I can remember, so just like Cirie, I want to get up off of the couch and play the game! On top of that, I'm excited to be connected to other super fans of the show! Why Will You Win? I've got the social prowess and knowledge of the game to make it happen. I think my social game will be my biggest asset, and I know how to form relationships, build trust, and make moves to outwit, outplay and outlast the rest of the tribe! Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? Before "Let's Make a Deal" happened, my go-to fun fact is that every member of my direct family except for my dad is a twin! My mom has a twin brother, my twin brother and I are at OSU, and I have twin sisters, one that is a first-year student here and the other who goes to Ohio Dominican (also in Columbus)!